wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Level 19 druid twinking guide
Level 19 A level 19 druid is pretty much left with running the flag and support through heals. Talents Flag running Balance (8 pts): :Nature's Grasp (1/1) :Improved Nature's Grasp (4/4) Restoration (2 pts): :Furor (2/5) :Natural Shapeshifter (3/3) Healing Restoration (10 pts): :Improved Mark of the wild (5/5) :Improved Healing Touch (5/5) Flag Running Equipment Head #Lucky Fishing Hat #Green Tinted Goggles Neck #Sentinel's Medallion/Scout's Medallion Shoulders #Talbar Mantle #Feral Shoulder Pads #Serpent's Shoulders Back #Sentry Cloak #Engineer's Cloak Chest #Blackened Defias Armor #Tunic of Westfall Wrist #Wrangler's Wristbands of Stamina #Wrangler's Wristbands of the Monkey Hands #Scouting Gloves of the Monkey #Rigid Gloves of the Monkey #Deviate Scale Gloves Waist #Deviate Scale Belt #Bristlebark Belt Legs #Leggings of the Fang #Rigid Leggings/Scouting Trousers of the Monkey Feet #Scouting Boots of Stamina #Footpads of the Fang Finger #Seal of Wrynn #Clay Ring of Stamina #Meadow Ring of the Monkey #Blood Ring Trinkets #Arena Grand Master #Insignia of the Alliance/Insignia of the Horde #Minor Recombobulator 2 Handed Weapons #Emberstone Staff #Lorekeeper's Staff #Twisted Chanter's Staff #Smite's Mighty Hammer #Rakzur Club 1 Handed Weapons #Face Smasher #Jagged Star of Stamina/Monkey #Stout Battlehammer of Stamina/Monkey Off Hand #Ritual Stein/Buccaneer's Orb of the Eagle Level 29 Druids: Druids are powerful in Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin. In WSG they are quite possibly the best flag capturers, especially in the 20-29 bracket with 2 points in feral swiftness making them the fastest players on the field. On defense they are a great addition to a group as they can root (once outside) enemy flag runners until help arrives; be in stealth at the flag area waiting for incoming enemies; and striking when the time is right. Offensively playing a druid is great too as you can root enemies to keep them off you while you take out their teammates while being able to heal yourself or your teammates. Twinking a druid is a balance of having as much stamina as possible while still leaving them with enough mana to heal, root, shapeshift, and DoT rogues with moonfire, or debuff them with insect swarm. Talent Builds: Feral swiftness and Feral charge are by far the best talents you can have at this level bracket if you intend to be a flag carrier or mid feild support as being the fastest player gives you a significant advantage being able to get to parts of the feild far faster than any other's. Feral Offensive This build will be of most use to those doing Warsong Gulch and Arathi basin. http://armory.worldofwarcraft.com/character-talents.xml?r=Garithos&n=Aggar Balance: 1 points 1/1 Nature´s Grasp *To root the enemies that are chasing you Feral Combat: 13 points 5/5 Ferocity *Ferocity to decrease the rage cost of your most used attacks thus making them quicker. 2/2 Brutal Impact *Brutal Impact to increase your stun time to allow for get away, heal, or root. *Feral instinct will let you infiltrate flag rooms with many players easier or search for rogues before hopefully finding them before they find you. Also letting you stay on the sidelines waiting to strike in a pitched battle with much less chance of being spotted till your ready. 2/2 Feral Swiftness *Feral Swiftness makes you the fastest on the field 1/1 Feral Charge *Feral Charge is offensive and defensive. As well timed usage of this ability can let you get around the feild very fast while in bear form getting to safety or getting in range. Restoration: 7 points 5/5 Furor *Furor to start with 10 rage/40 energy when you shapeshift, just what you needed to feral charge someone. 1/3 Natural Shapeshifting You need to shift out and shift in to get rid of those slowing effects on you, and shifting is not free, so this could save you some mana You want gear, buffs, and enchants in the order of: #Stamina #Strength #Health per 5 seconds #Agility #Intelligence #Spirit #Mana per 5 seconds Feral Defacto Warsong Gulch Flag Runner This Build is best suited for Warsong Gulch 2/13/5 or the variant Fluid Druid(8/12/0) 1/1 Nature's Grasp 1/4 Improved Nature's Grasp 5/5 Ferocity 2/2 Brutal Impact 3/5 Thick Hide/Feral Instinct 2/2 Feral Swiftness 1/1 Feral Charge 5/5 Furor Having the 2 points in nature's grasp talents gives you a 50% chance to root any melee attackers should they catch you, and should that not work a quick shift to bear form instantly gaining 10 rage from 5 points in furor lets you bash them stunning them for 3 seconds with talents in imp. bash. Though i'd recommend enraging first as no doubt if one caught you another will be upon you shortly and gaining 10 rage you'll be able to Feral charge them stunning them for 4 seconds and getting distance away from the first attacker with quick shift into cat form letting you take the lead and still having nature's grasp in affect for another 10 second's or so. You want gear, buffs, and enchants in the order of: #Stamina #Agility #Intelligence #Mana per 5 seconds #Spirit #Strength #Health per 5 seconds Healer Healing Twinks are most dangerous in Warsong Gulch or Arathi Basin While not dealing lots of damage or getting the most kills they ensure that there teamates will be able to. 0/0/20 5/5 Improved Mark of the Wild *Improve Mark of the wild is used in Place of 5 points in Furor as you will general be in caster for far much more than you will be shapeshifted. 1/5 Natures Focus (this point is used just to reach 4th Teir talents put it anywhere really) 5/5 Improved Healing Touch 3/3 Reflection (mana regeneration is a must) 1/1 Insect Swarm 3/3 Improved Rejuvenation 2/5 Tranquil Spirit Being a healer with cheap effective mid combat buffs/debuffs i.e thorns,insect swarm, fairie fire that can root incoming enemies can easily make you very dangerous to the opposing team. No doubt on there side there be yells of "KILL THE DRUID" and they make a beeline for you on sight. When that happens cast a rejuviantion then regrowth on yourself if still time then shift into bear and enrage bash the most dangerous enemy and get some distance with the others still beating on you. Hopefully your team mates can start picking them off one by one while you use demoralizing roars to reduce there damage against you. Just use whatever you can to get a little distance so you can shift out and start rooting them allowing your team to catch them eventually they may go to attacking others which is when you can go back to healing and once again getting there attention starting the cycle again for long battles. Equipment Easy Twink: Medium Twink: Hardcore twink As druids are so versatile there´s not an exact rule of how should they dress, this guide can be 90% accurate but its not perfect. I have seen Feral druids that have everything spent in STR and AGI and hit for a lot of damage but they can shift just a couple of times. A good druid is the one that balances his STR, AGI, STA, and INT. For example you can use the: Cutthroats Vest of the Eagle / Lucky Fishing Hat Enduring Cap / Raptor Hunter Tunic and that will give you STA and INT for all your needs. HardCore Twink: Green/Blue BoE's FromQuest Items, High Level Enchants/Librams If you choose a resto druid you might want to go for some more +int gear instead of the heavy +sta gear here. *Druid: Healer forslag: http://ctprofiles.net/3599269]click here/URL Bear-tank forslag: http://ctprofiles.net/3599057]click here/URL Category:Guides Category:Druids